In an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system, a business transaction document (BTD), such as a sales order or invoice, can host a document address within the BTD itself, such as buyer party, recipient party, ship-to-location and/or refer to a corresponding master data object address directly. In the case of a direct reference from a BTD to a master data object address, changing the master data object automatically changes the BTD. This approach to handling address data leads to many possible issues, such as with performance and memory, modeling, functionality and architectural limitations, development and support complexity, and compliance with legal requirements. Efficient handling of address data in BTDs and associated master data objects is essential for efficient and cost-effective use and management of both the BTDs and the associated master data objects.